Shiki-niisan
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Cecilia wants to meet her Niisan.


**AN: This something random and I hope you guys like this. One warning fem!Ichiru.**

**/**

In very quiet manor a couple is putting their six year old daughter to sleep. The daughter is fair like her mother with shinning silver hair and pair of odd eyes like her father, but she adores them. She was small very petite but very brave despite her small statures. Her heart was big; many who known her father fear him, but when this child was born many thought this was turning point in his empty life. To him he thought he didn't deserve these beautiful women that bare this beautiful child. To man he thought he would have been hated by his own child again, but due to this small child she loved him like child would love her father. The fact she learned his past and never once she hated him for hurt her mother. To him his daughter was true blessing that he longed wait for and yet he feared. For in his past he had another child, but he hurt him and his mother. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt his beloved wife and beautiful daughter.

"Good night, Cecilia." Rido and Ichiru smiled as they kiss their daughter's forehead as the couple left her room turning off the lights, and drawing her curtains to close so the sun doesn't get in her eyes. After few minutes when all throughout house was silent Cecilia woke up. She changes out of her nightgown and into simple pink dress that she wore under the nightgown. Cecilia duck under her bed pulling out small and pink messenger bags that had many close letters, a picture, magazine with man with mahogany hair and blue-gray eyes, and direction to apartment. Cecilia packs two last items in her bag before she grabs her coat and boots, and opens her window. Cecilia rubs her eyes a bit due to rising sun. Cecilia look down it was good 2-3 ft. drop from her window to ground. She took deep breath and jump and land her feet, but when she start to walk she stumble a bit but she walk it off.

"I must meet Shiki-niisan." Cecilia thought as she trudges through the snow putting on her hood. When Cecilia made through the cold forest and into bustling city; she pulled out small map with direction that her older cousin wrote down for her to follow to find her niisan.

The winds pick up blowing the small piece of paper into dark alley. Cecilia was scared but she had to go in to get her piece paper to find her niisan. She took deep breath and ran head first. Cecilia found her piece of paper nearby the trash can she ran up to retrieved it.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drag in today, a baby pureblood." A female level E vampire spoke who was standing on top of trash can looking down at Cecilia. Cecilia back way from the insane vampire.

"Not just baby pureblood, but Kuran baby." A male level E stated as he grab hold of Cecilia.

"No, Mama, Papa," Cecilia scream as she started to cry for her mother and father.

"You can scream all you want little one no one will hear you." The female vampire stated as the male vampire pulled Cecilia's hair back, so both vampires had better access to her neck.

"No Niisan, help!" Cecilia cried as both vampires plunged their fangs into Cecilia's neck. Both vampires turn into sand as Cecilia ran and hide behind trash can.

"Hey, you're okay we aren't going to hurt you. We promise." Senri stated as he bend down to Cecilia height. Cecilia rubs her eyes look up to see her niisan. Cecilia nod as she walks closer to her niisan.

"Who are you?" Senri ask as Rima walk up.

"I'm Cecilia Kuran," Cecilia answers looking at two older vampires.

"I didn't know Kaname-san had another child?" Rima stated in confuse tone looking at small child. Senri got closer look and saw the resemblance between the child and his father.

"Because she not Kaname-sama child's, but my father's child." Senri stated as Cecilia flinched as she back way. Senri sigh as he picks her up.

"You must be tried walking around city and sun is hurt you bit?" Senri ask looking at Cecilia as she only nods as she yawns as her wound start to heal.

Meanwhile back at Kuran manor Ichiru woke up no longer feeling her daughter's aura.

"Love wake up, Cecilia is missing I can't sense her aura." Ichiru panic as she shakes her husband to wake up. Both parents race towards their daughter's room and saw the only that parent never want to see an open window. They ran to window and saw their daughter's footprints that lead to forest.

"Come now, she must not gone too far from the manor!" Rido panic fearing for the worst possible solution.

Back in the city the couple plus Cecilia made back to their apartment. Senri took off Cecilia's coat and boots. Rima took her bag.

"No, that's mine to give Shiki-niisan." Cecilia protest as she yawn again as she try to fight her sleep; sadly her sleep got the best of her, and Senri pick her up and place her on the couch.

"Is she really your little sister?" Rima ask looking at her lover as she place the bag on the coffee table.

"Yes and no," Senri answer as he walk to closet pulling out spare blanket and throw over Cecilia's cold tried body.

"What do you mean?" Rima ask looking more confuse.

"We share same father but different mother." Senri explain "Without doubt Ichiru is the mother to Cecilia."

Rima just nod as she enters the kitchen while Senri look after her.

"Ano…Shiki-niisan, I have pocky in my bag. It was for you when I meet you." Cecilia smiled as she tried to get up. Senri poke her side to keep her down. When Senri look through Cecilia's bag he saw a lot postcards that were address to him, but stamp post was put on them. A magazine covers of him almost two years old, and lastly music box that was handcraft.

"Mama told me who you are, and what happen in the past." Cecilia explained as she lay on couch.

"Hn," Senri answer as he picks up the magazine.

"I want better picture because Mama told me you look like your mama." Cecilia said with sad smile "I'm sorry what happen to you and I know you can never forgive Papa, for what he has done to you or Rima-san."

"Papa wrote many letters to you saying how sorry he is, that he was better off dead, that he deserved second chance, and that having Mama as wife was…" Cecilia couldn't finish her sentence as she start to cry again. Senri sigh looking at his young half-sister.

Then Senri pick up the music box. He closely examine the box; the box was carved out of cherry tree with rose flower in bloom, and when Senri open the box it played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star as it choice song of lullaby.

"I want to give to you as late birthday present." Cecilia smiled looking at Niisan.

"You really want meet me." Senri stated looking at Cecilia. She only smiled and nodded as she try to get up again, but Senri poke her side and she collapse again. Senri got small amount joy out poking his young sister.

"Mama makes the best hot chocolate your welcome and to join and same with Rima-san, and maybe bribe Ichijo-san to bring pocky." Cecilia smiled at the moment Senri saw Kiryuu side well at least Ichiru side he never once seen that side with Zero. Senri give small smile and nod to the idea as Cecilia counties to smile.

There was knock at the door; Rima went to go answer it.

"Cecilia someone is here to pick you up." Rima stated as she open the door wider as Rido and Ichiru enter the apartment room.

"Mama, Papa," Cecilia shout as she ran up to them. The family was reunited after the small scared.

"How did you find me?" Cecilia asks looking at her mama and papa.

"We follow your aura honey." Ichiru explains as she kisses her daughter's forehead as Rido held his wife and daughter. He was beyond happy to have his life whole again.

"Honey, what happen to your neck?" Ichiru ask looking at her daughter's neck where dried blood was still evident on her neck.

"I got attack by two level E vampires, but Shiki-niisan saves me!" Cecilia explains with same smiled she was wearing all day. There was loud thud that broke the silence.

Rido Kuran has just passed out at the sight of dried blood on his daughter's neck and hit his head on small table. Ichiru sigh at her husband action.

"Toya-san, can you please get me cold towel for my husband and warm towel for my daughter." Ichiru ask looking at light orange hair vampire. Rima nod and went back to kitchen.

"He changed a lot since the last time I saw him." Senri stated in almost surprise tone. The last time Senri saw his father he try to destroy Cross Academy.

"Yes," Ichiru sigh as Cecilia walk up to her father. Rima return with towels Ichiru thank her as she place the cold towel on her husband's neck, and cleans Cecilia dried blood.

The once ruthless cold-heart Rido Kuran became tall marshmallow around his wife and daughter and now son.

**/**

**AN: I hope you guys like. Please leave review or PM if you guys have question or concern about my writing. I'll see you guys later. **


End file.
